Thoughts
by CJ122
Summary: Piper is wondering about Jason's love about her. She is doubting on what they have together, Why? Because she isn't sure if Jason is just with her by Hera's doing. Especially with the fake memories going on and claiming he is her girlfriend, won't he be confused and just go along with it? One-Shot


A one-shot of lost hero with our favorite couple, Piper and Jason! ;) please keep in mind I am not going to encourage Jason and Reyna relationships, but they'd be cute too. A shame there's only ONE Jason.

Thoughts...

Sitting in the middle of Argo's dining table I hummed quiet lyrics of my favorite song, hero by Maria Carey. I personally think this song is very fitting especially with the situation we're in. Seven half bloods answers the call...prophecies never lie, but sometimes I wished they did. Last month I found out that Jason and I weren't really dating. Juno or Hera implanted fake memories in me and Leo about Jason Grace. Crazy as it was I actually...love him, maybe, sure. Ok I'm not even sure, what if I just like him cause of those fake memories.

"Arg!" I yelped banging my fist on the desk.

Why was it so difficult for my mind to wrap around the fact I am dating the hottest guy alive? Why am I so in denial? I bit my thumb as I pondered about my feelings for the blonde greek demigod.

"Hey Pipes." Percy greeted, as he strode into the kitchen and sat across from me.

Percy Jackson, sixteen with green eyes and brown hair. Loves the color blue, son of Poisedon/Neptune, relationship status? Not available.

I smiled at him and returned the greeting. Honestly Percy was like my brother to me, even if we've only just met. Besides he's dating Annabeth, one of my best friends in camp half-blood.

"What's up?" He asked as he scarves down his blue cake.

"Nothing much, just thinking." I replied.

Percy eyed me skeptically with his mysterious emerald eyes. Placed his fork down on the plate he never broke eye contact. I squirmed a bit on the chair, never has he ever looked at me like that. He placed a finger on his chin, I can tell his wheels in his head were turning.

"Is it about Jason?" He asked never breaking eye contact.

I froze and just stared at him. Annabeth described him and called him seaweed brain...or he was also known as not so very bright. Except in the position I was in, he can be the most perceptive guy I have ever met. I cleared my throat and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"No, not about Jason. It's just the prophecy stuff. I mean come on Percy, don't you feel like the whole world is depending on us, or you to save their ass from mother earth. No matter how ironic that sounds?" I spoke clear and almost like charm speaking, though I hope not. I leaned forward meeting his emerald gaze. "Percy you understand right? You're the hero of camp half-blood! Now you're a preactor of camp Jupiter. You are also the son of one of the big three."

Percy narrowed his eyes. Uh-oh.

"Charm speak, trying my best to be immune to that." He said thoughtfully. "But that's not it! Piper if you have a problem with Jason just tell him. I'm a guy, I could understand."

"Sorry Percy, but I can't take your advice." I said.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because seaweed brain, you usually give out the worst advice." Annabeth said at the entrance. She walked towards Percy and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey! That's not fair, distracting the victim from a very offensive insult!" Percy accused his blonde girlfriend.

Annabeth waved him off and turned to me. I liked Annabeth, she could totally be my sister. Ever since Drew's little scene about me backing down from Jason, she's been with me. Annabeth smiled at me and winked.

"But sorry to say Pipes, he's got a point. Just tell Jason the problem. Whatever it is." She said sitting on his lap.

I banged my head on the top of the desk. I felt like yelling at her, 'aren't you an Athena? Then why are you agreeing with him?'

"Look, its nothing. I mean Jason and I are finally hitting it off. I don't want to put on another problem." I said stuttering a bit.

Percy sighed. "Pipes if there is anything that bothers you. You can always come to us."

I gave him a sincere smile. "I will."

I left the dining area and walked to my room. I needed some time to think. Sitting a top of my bed I tried to remember those...artificial memories implanted in me. The time Jason and I sat on the garden having a picnic, Leo and Jason pulling a prank on Mr. Smith, a nasty teacher. When Jason told me he loved me, Leo flirting with a girl and ended up with a total fail. Tears sprang into my eyes as they started to fall down my cheeks. I fell back on my bed and sniffed. Why was I born as a demigod? Why can't I be a normal girl with a normal family with a normal boyfriend?

"Why must everything be so complicated?" I murmured to myself.

There was a time when I thought that all doubts about me and Jason will disappear. That we'll have a normal relationship and grow old and have kids, and, and...

A knock came from the door disrupting me from my thoughts. I sat up straight wiping tears from my eyes.

"Come in." I croaked.

The visitor slipped in, it was Nico, Hazel's brother. We have recently just saved him from the twin giants. I smiled warmly at him and motioned him to come closer.

"What's up Nico?" I asked.

"We're holding a meeting at the boardroom." He said. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Were you crying?" He said in disbelief.

I shook my head and playfully pushed him out of my room with me. "What? Why would I be crying?"

"How should I- hey! Don't push!" He laughed.

We made our way to the boardroom and took our representative seats. I sat beside Jason, then Leo, then Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and Nico.

"Our next job is to close the doors of death." Nico remarked.

"Sounds easy enough." Leo said. "All we have to do is follow the magical tiles that leads us to the golden gates of death!" He said sarcastically.

"Are you stupid or what? Obviously Pluto isn't going to make this easy for us!" Frank argued.

Leo had the urge not to slap himself at Frank's comment. Even I had to restrain myself from laughing. Glancing around the room I noticed Percy give in to his smile, making his lip twitch. Annabeth caught my gaze and slapped Percy upright in the head.

"You can't put on your stupid grin! This is not a laughing matter!" She hissed at her boyfriend's ear.

Percy's smile faltered and turned into a thin line, refusing to meet his girlfriend's grey orbs. Jason leaned forward and sighed, he looks a lot more tired than the eight of us. His usual neat blonde hair is disheveled and an outright messy. His blue eyes lost that spark of life when I first met him, he had so much energy that sometimes I wondered to myself if he was on drugs.

"Annabeth is right, this isn't a laughing matter." Hazel spoke she looked over to Nico with a nod.

Nico gave a grateful sigh and started to look at all of us. "You guys are the seven demigods of the prophecy, you need to work together. Once this part of our mission is finished I have to get back to camp Half-Blood to help with the fight against camp Jupiter. And we all know how Octavian's crazy tiny brain works."

Leo raised his hand like back then when we were in that wild school. Nico's right eyebrow shot up but let's him speak. "Uh, does he even HAVE one?"

This time I gave into the urge and banged my head on the table and laughed. Blessed this child for he can make any serious moment into a funny one. Percy followed my lead and laughed as well. To think Piper Mclean was able to laugh even when it wasn't the right time. Jason froze on his seat, his muscles were all tense as he patted my back. This time it was my turn to freeze. Why would he be so reluctant to touch me? Slowly I sat back up and smiled at my boyfriend, or maybe ex?

"No!" I said to myself.

Everyone's head turned to me and I felt myself flush. Oh man, I did it again! When I panic I say what I think. Not good. I need to get out of here.

"Uh, I'm a bit under the weather today, I'll just be at my room." I said then I looked at Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Nico. "Fill me in later, k?"

I dashed out of the room and slammed the door. Tears sprang out from my eyes, what was wrong with me? My knees buckled as my back slipped until my bum kissed the floor. He probably thinks I'm crazy.

The door slowly opened and I pulled my knees towards my chest that it covered my face. Whoever it was I don't care if we were the closest friends in wild school or camp Half-Blood. All I wanted was to cover my damp face from them. They can't see me like this, they would think I'm just another Aphrodite brat.

"Pipes?"

My insides did a flip flop. His voice...

"Go away." I croaked.

I heard a huff and a bit of shuffling. He's probably leaving. Unfortunately I have the worst luck and I'm not so good at guessing either. He sat beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His chin rested on top of my head and slowly rocked me to calm me down.

I don't know why he has this affect on me. I can never understand my situation. Reluctantly I pushed him away, and that was when I saw his eyes. Sad, betrayed, upset, confused, love?

"Pipes?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry Jason." I said hoarsely.

"Sorry? About what? Pipes?" He said desperately. "I want to know what you're thinking! I'd be the worst boyfriend if I don't know why my girl is crying."

My girl.

My girl.

My girl.

"Your girl?" I said.

His face turned to shock. "Yes Piper. My girl, I love you Pipes." He confessed.

"Do you really? What about Hera's memory switch up? Weren't you pressured to love me because I claimed we were dating but we didn't!" I was shouting now, I am angry, frustrated, upset with myself and Hera. Damn her for doing this to me.

Jason was now so close, his face was so close, if I leaned I could have kissed him. I shook that feeling off, I can not do that. Not until I am sure about our relationship, I don't want to get hurt.

"Piper Mclean I love you! Just because Juno had her magic voodoo on us doesn't mean I don't love you now." He said he leaned a bit closer. "Pipes never ever doubt about my love for you."

Then he kissed me, at first it was gentle and slow that I could actually savor his taste. His hand came up to cup my cheek and leaned in to kiss me deeper. I kissed him back with the same gentleness to show him I love him to, no matter what. When we broke a part my face was probably all shades of red. Jason rested his head on my neck as his warm breath tickled me.

"I got the picture!" Leo yelled jumping out of his hiding spot with a camera.

It took time for us to process what Leo just said, because that kiss was...intoxicating. Jason reacted first and jumped up chasing after our hispanic friend. You can definitely feel the electric spikes pierce your skin from Jason's fury.

"Valdez!" He yelled.

"Eeeekkkk!" Leo screamed like a little girl and ran into the boardroom.

I laughed as I stood up and ran with them to the room. Honestly if Leo had done this in any normal time I would have ran after him with more fury than Jason.

"Percy!" Leo yelled passing the camera to the older demigod.

Percy caught it and laughed hysterically. Jason charged at Percy seeing that the camera has left Leo's hand. Percy innocently passed it to Nico, and I pounced on the little Hades kid. Nico shook his head and passed it to his sister. Hazel caught it and gave it to Annabeth. Annabeth caught it and that was when time slowed. What is the daughter of Athena/Minavera going to do? She was 'wise' and 'knowledgeable' and 'sensible.'

Annabeth stared back at us meeting Leo's pleading look on keeping his baby safe. I rolled my eyes, anything that has a button was his own child. Annabeth laughed and passed it back to Leo.

"Yeah! Beat that Grace." Leo hooted.

Jason grumbled and whacked his friend on the head. "Give it! I don't trust you with that picture."

"Nah you know you trust me!" Leo said confidently.

Jason glared at Leo and Leo looked like he was going to cry. Even Percy looked like he was going to pee on himself. Jason gave this glare his all.

"Leo, game over delete it." Percy said sternly hiding the fear in his eyes.

Leo pouted but when Jason growled this time he did not hesitate to press delete. I laughed out loud, this was probably one of the best bromance moment I've seen. I kissed Jason and Leo on the cheeks.

Hazel took out chocolate cake that she baked this morning and said, "This prophecy thing is killing our happy moods. Have some cake guys, then we'll worry about Pluto later."

This time I will not doubt Jason's love for me. I'll just have to have some faith in him. To be honest I am grateful for being a demigod, not one day was dull or boring. It was always interesting with Nico's shadow transport that he's been using for a while to get into the kitchen to scare Frank. Leo's out of control fire, Percy and Jason's sparks after just poking each other. Nope, being a demigod was great.

A/N: My first fanfic of heroes of Olympus. Please Review.


End file.
